


you always stick together

by maplegriffin



Series: when you love someone [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate universe - Mafia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/pseuds/maplegriffin
Summary: A deal goes wrong but they make it out anyways. They always do.Mafia AU for ShenZed week organized by @thegayninjas on Tumblr.





	you always stick together

**Author's Note:**

> It's fucking 11pm and I'm dying and have to go to school tomorrow ti finish up a project before I can come back and sleep. And I just realized like a hour ago that it was mafia day and one if my favs and shit and i had to write this and ill correct everything later and ask if my firend can beta tomorriw lol
> 
> Also the ship is implied here, both are pining but too chicken. I have a plan for the modern au :3c
> 
> 06/13/18 Edit: Revised and beta read by a friend <3

 

The yelling has died down, but the burning of your muscles from your escape has not. You pay it no mind, as you sit with your back against the building, not caring about the questionable marks and stains on the wall. Digging through his jacket, Shen tosses you a roll of tape, prepared for anything, it seems, except for the deal to go wrong.

Kusho had said that it would be an easy mission, making sure that the Ravens were still loyal to the Kinkou. You slid off your brass knuckles gingerly, the bodyguard's skull was thicker than you thought it was and your hand had suffered because of it. You pick at the end of the tape with practiced ease, letting out a hum as you start to unroll it and wrap it around your knuckles. Shen still seems to be high on adrenaline, not letting it die out, hyper-sensitive to everything around you. He had flinched at the noise you made and you roll your eyes, elbowing him.

From the corner of your eye, you can see him giving you the Look, but you ignore it as you continue the process of wrapping. Shen lets out a sigh (he's been doing that a lot lately) before he checks the clip of his pistol, a quick look out of the alleyway you two were currently in. He empties the gun with practiced ease, fishing out another clip before shoving it in.

"Father will not be pleased." You don't startle at his words, as you could tell he had wanted to get it out, the slight shifts in his foot and his anxious glance towards you after you threw the first punch. Honestly the asshole had deserved it (mouthing off Shen was reserved for you only), but unfortunately, it had helped set off a chain of events that landed you in your current predicament. The Ravens had fought back, which was something the two of you weren't prepared for (though neither of you would admit it). They chased you towards the outskirts of the city and you lost them due to your ingrained knowledge of Navori.

Kusho was definitely not going to be happy with this, you think. The fact that their leader had punched you in the jaw didn't help much (it was a pretty impressive right hook, though), as well as the fact that you had lost their operations and money the moment you walked in. Outwardly you play it off with your usual cockiness, hoping to sooth Shen's worries. "Not like those bastards were worth much anyway, bunch of cheap ass labour."

There was a slight shift in Shen's tone as he spoke again, "That too. Your injuries will also be a pain to deal with. He won't allow any covert ops for you until your face has healed."

You snort, your jaw felt fine, albeit a bit sore but it wasn't like you lost a tooth like that one time in Bilgewater (those rats really get overeager) and anyways, your knuckles were used to the rough treatment you gave them. "You think I give a fuck?"

"I know you don't, but Father will."

You give him a quick look, hands finished with the tape, you fiddle with it as you observed him from the edge of your vision. You muster the confidence you didn't have the heart to back up.

"Aw, Shen, are you worried about me?"

Shen gave a shrug, deeming the coast was clear before relaxing his shoulders against the wall. The gun was still tight in his grip, the safety was on and you didn't doubt his abilities for a second but it always scares you whenever he holds a gun too close to himself. But there was a slight blush on his cheeks and you feel your chest fill with temporary warmth, savouring the feeling, knowing you'll have to go back to aloof and arrogant soon.

"Aw," you mockingly coo (but there is hidden sincerity lying underneath your words), "you do care about me, Shen. I'm touched."

Shen didn't say anything, letting the gentle brush of shoulders and his flushed composure speak for itself.

Maybe you can get used to the warmth you think, as you finally make it back to bed that night. Maybe your crush wasn't so unrequited after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill me
> 
> Was gonna draw this shit
> 
> ILL EDIT FORMATTING LATER LOL
> 
> IT'S ONLY 23:46 ITS FINE ITS DONE


End file.
